Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation
Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation (or EWT for short) is an e-fed located at the Official Wrestlecrap Forums. It was founded on June 10th, 2004 on the EZ Proboards link, which sadly, does not work. The Original Promo That Started It All *Toomiguci enters a building & has a vision* This is where it begins anew. The nBo likes to swerve & change whatever they wish because they are afraid of the true outcome. So now, I, Toomiguci, will build my own thread. A thread with no rules, no holes barred, no count outs, no dq's, nothing. Hopefully I can get the backing I need. And that I won't bounce any checks. A revolutionary thread is coming. And it starts right here in this Bingo Hall. *Toomiguci walks up to a platform & grabs the Bingo Callers mic* Get the hell out of my building B4 I call security on your asses. This is now the EWT!!!! Old Lady: B4? I GOT BINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *A small chant starts to break out of the rest of the old folks* EWT!!! EWT!!! EWT!!! EWT!!! "Extreme Wrestlecrap Thread" Infamous Mass Carboard Incident *Toomiguci walks to the center of the ring with cardboard Russo* Slim, Slim, Slim, it's nothing personal. It's all about the mighty dollar. And, well, here's what I think of your gift. *Toom E takes a chainsaw & starts slicing Cardboard Russo* Now excuse me, while I build a bonfire. *New Jack runs out from the back with his trashcan & a can of lighter fluid. New Jack proceeds to douse Russo in lighter fluid & tosses him into the trash can* Anybody got a light? *sievetronix walks out of the back with a flame thrower & aims it into the trash can, where he proceeds to burn Cardboard Russo* That, my friend, is what I like to call the Mass Cardboard Incident. Afterall, this is EXTREME!!! Popular PPV Events Crap-a-Mania - 4 are now in existence. Royal Pain In The Ass Rumble - Three exist. Dorf won the second one and Ultimo Chocula won the third (subsequently changed his name to King Choculon as a result) Seasons Beatings - EWT Superstars go to Iraq around Christmas time. Toomi's House Party - Annual PPV held on Toomi's birthday, January 8. Except the third installment will be shown on June 3, 2007. A TLC Rumble will be held, with the winner obtaining control of EWT for 30 days. Roster: Commissioner: Toom E. Dangerously "Elementalcidal" Mike Ragnal (EWT World Heavyweight Champion) Oceanic (EWT Tri State Champion) Cassinova (EWT Ox Division Champion) Voltiguer (EWT Toolshed Champion) "Insecticidal" Andy Duke (EWT Tag Team Champion with "Sinnercidal" Johnathan Doe) "Sinnercidal" Johnathan Doe (EWT Tag Team Champion with "Insecticidal" Andy Duke) Team Ireland (members are Sean McCann, Aidan Donnelly, Liam O'Neill, "Celtic Giant" Shane Malone, and Coach Pat O'Hare Dorf Ape Love Crauswell Merc Maelstorm Spaz Chris Evans Singapore Caine Virus Marcus "Stylez" Saxton Christian Starr Spyke Johannson Ratings The Draugr - Ghost Face, Corpse, Wraith and Karma Chad Micheals Mr. Big Mr. Bad Curly Long Joe One Cassius Clay Smarky Eddie Omega Mysth Ivy Rosepine Rick Raskall Marcus Trunk Melissa Cameron "The Wrestle Posse" Tenacious J & A: Jobby McJobberston & Axel Halaway TJT: Jimmy Thunder, Jason Jupiter, & Terina Jack Jupiter The Midnight Mystery Christopher Indigo Aaron Chamblis BR Juri Sadamoto Synthy Eris Redface Rodgers "The Comedian" Bobby Riggs Madison The Clown Girl Joe Ragnal Ferhago Crow Coming Attraction Productions: Tim Cruis, Lull Songstra, and Mella Drom Attoc (with Zed Pine). EWT Alumni: Mystery (fired for no showing a PPV and a title match) Sensational Cherry (retired) Dr. Vivian Anemone (freedom leave) Queen Rosa (retired) "HeartBreak Hitman" Brett Micheals (retired) Chance Confidence (went on break) Heidendorf (forced to retire due to psychoapeguy making him a paraplegic) Linda Ragnal (Did not resign for a new contract) Chrysta (Backstage issues forced her to quit) DSR (Retired) Gasoline (Retired) Limey (temporary leave) Carla O. Woe (temporary leave) The Daryl Dragon PsyToni Tennille King Choculon (Career ending injury suffered at Crap A Mania !!!!) Retired belts: EWT Girl Next Door Title EWT Stable Championships Current Champions